The enjoyable experience that is passing notes
by abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxzy
Summary: übersetzung!Zettel schreiben im Unterricht, ziemlich lustig!


Soo, liebe Leute..  
Hier ist mal eine kleiner Oneshot von mir..  
Ich habe ihn eigentlich nur übersetzt, aus dem englischen..  
das Original ist von  
Sarah-Lily-Potter-Kavanagh..  
Den Englischen Text findet ihr bei meinen favourites, ziemlich weit unten, falls es jemand interessiert..  
Und was das übersetzten von anderen ffs von ihr angeht.. Ich hab zuerst gefragt +zwinker+  
Viel Spaß jetzt beim Lesen!

Eure Grindeloh

(Im englischen ist der oneshot echt lustig, man kann aber die Witze nicht wirklich im deutschen wiedergeben.. Schreibt mir einfach wies euch gefallen hat..)

* * *

**Mr. Wormtail möchte seine Meinung mitteilen, die jene ist, nämlich, dass der Unterricht Mr. Wormtail unglaulich langweilig erscheint.**

**Mr. Padfoot möchte Mr. Wormtail zustimmen und ihn außerdem darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er das Wort "unglaublich" falsch geschrieben hat. **

**Mr. Wormtail möchte Mr. Padfoot mitteilen, dass er sich dieses Fehlers außerordentlichst bewusst ist und sich in Grund und Boden schämt.**

**Mr. Padfoot möchte Mr. Wormatil mitteilen, dass, auch wenn er denkt, dass er durch den Gebrauch von komplizierten Wörtern klug ist, sein Freund Mr. Padfoot weiß, dass er ein Wörterbuch benutzt.**

**Mr. Wormtail möchte seine Überraschung darüber ausdrücken, dass Mr. Padfoot weiß, was ein Wörterbuch ist.**

_**Mr. Moony möchte diese Diskussion unterbrechen und Mr. Wormtail und Mr. Padfood ermahnen dem Unterricht zu folgen.**_

**Mr. Padfoot ist nicht einverstanden, da dieser Unterricht nicht nur unglaublich langweilig, sondern auch unglaublich einfach ist.**

_**Mr. Moony möchte darauf hinweisen, dass Mr. Padfoot das Adjektiv „unglaublich" zweimal in einem Satz verwendet hat und lacht über Mr. Padfoots begrenzten Wortschatz.**_

**Mr. Paadfoot zeigt Mr. Moony seinen Mittelfinger**.

**Mr. Wormtail würde gerne das Thema wechseln und will wissen wieso Mr. Prongs nicht an dem Gespräch teil nimmt.**

_**Mr. Prongs versucht die zukünftige Mrs. Prongs alias Lily Evans anzuschmachten, kann aber nicht, weil Mr. Padfoot sich in seinem Stuhl vorlehnt und demnach Mr.Prongs Sicht versperrt. Deshalb bittet Mr. Prongs Mr. Padfoot freundlichst sich zurückzulehnen, anderenfalls ist Mr. Prongs gezwungen Pr. Padfoot in Stücke zu zerreisen.**_

**Mr. Padfoot sagt nein**

_**Mr. Prongs sieht sich gezwungen äußerst drastische Maßnahmen zu ergreifen**_

_------------------------------_

_**Mr. Moony möchte Mr. Prongs zu seinem ausgezeichnet Wordschatz gratulieren. **_

_**Mr. Prongs nimmt das Kompliment bescheiden an.  
**_

**_Mr. Moony lacht über Mr. Prongs Einsatz des Wortes "bescheiden", da Mr. Prongs grade ziemlich blöd grinst.  
_**

**Mr. Wormtail fragt sich wann Pr. Padfoot wohl wieder vom Boden aufstehen wird.**

**Mr. Padfoot meint, dass Mr. Wormtail nicht so dämlich schauen soll und würde auch gerne die Gruppe im allgemeinen fragen ob jemand weiß, wie man ein Stuhlbein wieder dran kriegt.**

_**Mr. Prongs ist jetzt nicht mehr länger genervt, da er jetzt Lily Evans deutlich sehen kann.**_

**Mr. Padfoot wünscht Lily Evans einen schönen Tag.**

_Black, ich weiß nicht wie du es machst auf meinem Notizblock zu schreiben, aber bitte hör damit auf._

_**Mr. Prongs erkennt diese wunderschöne Handschrift unter allen anderen wieder und wünscht der zukünftigen Mrs. Prongs ebenfalls einen wunderschönen guten Tag. **_

_Potter, ich bin NICHT die zukünftige Mrs. Prongs.. Und ja das kleine Wort mit 4 Buchstaben war Absicht._

_**Mr. Moony lacht sich tot. **_

**Mr.Wormtail versteht den Witz nicht.**

**Mr.Padfoot bittet Miss Evans dringend in das Gesicht des armen, kleinen Mr. Prongs zu schauen. Kann Miss Evans nicht sehen, dass Mr. Prongs leidet?**

**Mr. Wormtail stimmt dem voll und ganz zu und macht sich immer mehr sorgen um Mr. Prongs. Mr. Wormtail fürchtet, dass Mr. Prongs an einem gebrochenem herzen sterben könnte.**

_**Mr. Prongs fleht beide, Mr. Wormtail und Mr. Padfoot, an, ihre Klappe zu halten und möchte an Miss Evans hinzufügen, dass sie wunderschön ist und er sie liebt.**_

_--Miss Evans möchte antworten, dass sie Mr. Prongs ebenfalls liebt.--_

_Black!_

**Mr. Padfoot klopft sich selber auf die Schulter, da er so gut darin ist, Miss Evans Handschrift nachzumachen.**

_Miss Evans würde Mr. Padfoot liebend gerne eine runter hauen._

_**Mr. Prongs wird so freundlich sein und Mr. Padfoot für dich schlagen, mein Schatz  
(A/N: lol..Darling little pumpkin pie..ich würd mich freuen wenn ich ein "kürbiskuchen" wär +g+)..**_

_-------------------------------------------------------_

**Mr. Padfoot möchte erwähnen, dass Miss Evans nicht allzu glücklich aussieht.**

**Mr. Wormtail vermutet, dass das daran liegt, dass Mr. Prongs, nachdem er Mr. Padfoot gehauen hätte, einen Stuhl weiter, neben sie rutschen würde.**

_**Mr. Moony meint, dass Mr. Prongs ein bisschen naiv ist, zu glauben, dass er damit durch kommt, Mr. Padfoot genau vor McGonalls Augen zu schlagen.**_

**Mr. Padfoot meint, wir sollten das glückliche Paar beobachten.**

_**Mr. Moony stimmt dem nicht zu.**_

_**Ja, auf!**_

**Mr. Padfoot möchte Mr. Wormtail daran erinnern, dass er, wenn er Zettelchen schreibt, dies immer in dritter Person tun und auch seinen Namen angeben muss, damit das Mr. Moony, der ein bisschen langsam denkt, nicht verwirrt wird.**

_**Klappe!**_

**_Lily?_ **

_Potter?_

_**Ääh ich…**_

_Also hast du mit dem " Mr.Prongs" Schwachsinn aufgehört, nicht? _

_**Ganz genau**_

_Oh._

------------------------------------------

_**Lily?**_

_Was, Potter?_

_**Ich hab es wirklich so gemeint, als ich sagte, dass ich dich liebe.**_

_Oh._

_**Oh?**_

_Ja, oh._

_**Warum oh?**_

_Naja, wie soll ich da schon drauf antworten?_

**_Ääähm... Wie wärs mit "ich liebe dich auch"?_**

_--------------------------------------------_

_**Warum kicherst du?**_

_Tu ich nicht!_

_**Tust du doch!**_

_Ich habe lediglich.. einen Krampf._

_**Du wirkst ziemlich normal für jemand, der einen Krampf hat..**_

_Klappe_

_**Nö..**_

_Klappe!_

_**Nein..**_

_Klappe!_

_**Na gut..**_

------------

_Potter?_

_**Ja?**_

----------------

_**Was?**_

--------------

_**Lily, mein Schatz, mein Liebling, meine süße, mein Mäuschen.. Du kannst nicht einfach ‚Potter?' sagen und mir dann nicht antworten..**_

_Ich hab vergessen was ich sagen wollte.._

_**Na dann.**_

---------------

_Ok, jetzt weiß ichs wieder._

_**Und?**_

_Ich hab nur nachgedacht.. Ich bin jetzt schon seit fast 7 Jahren in dieser Schule und ich musste noch nie Nachsitzen._

_**Ich weiß.**_

_Du weißt das?_

_**Ja.**_

_Woher zum Teufel weißt du das?_

_**Ich weiß es eben.. So wie ich viele andre Sachen über dich weiß.. Deine Lieblingssachen, was du nicht magst, deine Familien Geschichten, deine Körpermaße.. So Zeug eben..**_

_Das ist.. merkwürdig..._

_**Nein, eigentlich nicht..**_

_Naja, jedenfalls.._

_**Du bist das schönste Mädchen der ganzen Welt, wusstest du das?**_

_Das mal außer Acht gelassen.. Wegen dem Nachsitzen.._

_**Ja..?**_

_Ich will mal!_

_**Was?**_

_Ich will nachsitzen._

_**Lily Evans, pflichtbewusste Schülersprecherin, will nachsitzen? Betrügen mich meine Augen? Warum das?**_

_Weil ich diese Schule verlassen will, in dem ich es mindestens einmal getan haben._

_**Naja, das.. Das kann ich verstehen..**_

_Aber, wie du siehst, wird das Nachsitzen mein erstes sein, und ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich tun soll..._

_**Es ist doch nur Nachsitzen, die werden dir schon sagen, was du zu tun hast..**_

_..und ich wäre lieber nicht alleine_

_**Aber es ist nur..**_

_Und außerdem hab ich keine Ahnung, wie ich zu Nachsitzen komme. Also dachte ich mir.._

_**Du dachtest dir?**_

_Muss ich das weiter ausführen?_

_**Was weiter auführen? Ich hab nicht die leiseste Ahnung von was du redest..**_

_Potter?_

_**Ja?  
**_

_Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen mit mir zusammen nachzusitzen?_

----------------

_Potter?_

_**Wart mal, hast du mich grad gebeten, mit dir eine Zeit lang alleine im gleichen Raum zu sein?**_

_Genau._

_**So wie bei einem Date?**_

_So könnte man es nennen, glaube ich_

_**Heißt das, dass wenn ich dir beim Nachsitzen beistehe, du vielleicht zustimmst, eines Tages mit mir nach Hogsmeade zu gehen oder so?**_

_Oh, Potter.._

_**Was?**_

_Ich geh mit dir nach Hogsmeade, egal ob du mit mir nachsitzt oder nicht._

_**Wirklich?**_

_Ja, wirklich!_

_**Warum?**_

_Naja.._

_**Ja?**_

_Ich hab gemerkt, dass ich mich eigentlich..äähm.. ein bisschen.. ziemlich.. zu dir hingezogen fühle.._

----------------------

_James?_

--------------------------

_James?_

----------------------

_**Ist "ich fühle mich zu dir hingezogen" nicht ein andrer weg um zu sagen, dass du in mich verliebt bist?**_

_Kann sein._

_**Aber, warum?**_

_Du hast es schon sooft selber gesagt, Potter. Was kann man an dir nicht mögen?_

_**Oh.**_

_Oh?_

_**Also, jedenfalls mal wegen dem Nachsitzen..**_

_Oh._

_**Hast du irgendeine Idee wie wir es hinkriegen, zusammen nachzusitzen?**_

_Eigentlich nein. Potter, du wirst doch nicht etw-_

_**Ich weiß**_

_Beim Merlin, Potter. Es ist verdammt unhöflich mir das Pergament wegzureisen wenn ich versuche was zu schreiben. Und was weißt du?_

_**Ich weiß wie wir zusammen nachsitzen können. Jetzt sofort. **_

_Und wie soll das Bitteschön gehen?_

"MR. POTTER! MISS EVANS!"

**Mr. Padfoot hat Hochachtung vor McGonagalls Schrei Vermögen und wird daran denken, sie eines Tages für ihre Lungen Kapazität zu loben.**

_**Mr. Moony fragt sich, was Mr. Prongs dazu gebracht hat, mitten im Unterricht mit Miss Evans rumzuknutschen.. **_

**Mr. Wormtail fragt sich, was Miss Evans dazu gebracht hat, zurück zu küssen.**

**Mr. Padfoot meint, dass Miss Evans und Mr. Prongs verliebt sind.**

_**Mr. Moony stimmt dem zu.**_

**Mr Wormtail will Waffeln essen.**

* * *

Soo, das wars auch schon!

Hoffentlich hats euch gefallen!

Denkt ans review, dann übersetz ich vl noch n bisschen mehr von S-L-P-K ins deutsche ;)


End file.
